dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Difficulty settings (Origins)
Increased Health I have no idea where I got the idea that difficulty increases health in mobs. I know I got it from one of the articles I read that day, and thought it was a the Gamebanshee one, but can't find the quote. Georg has said they're avaoiding that so I'm removing that bit. <--> Maria Caliban 07:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Number of Difficulty Settings I read on a official DA:O website that there is only going to be three difficulty settings, not four. Just thought that mabye someone should change that.--EnrgyBomb 17:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : Link, please? : We'll change it after confirmation. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, October 30, 2009 @ 2:24 pm (ET) I found the link http://dragonage.bioware.com/game/. You will have click on the gameplay section.--EnrgyBomb 20:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks but the FAQ is actually a lot older than the official sources the info on this page is based on. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Friendly Fire damage I have been playing through twice on the normal difficulty setting. So far the effects of friendly fire are always that I take effects (such as freezing/knockdown from blizzard) but all my characters take 0 damage. I know it states that you take Friendly Fire on normal... but I am not sure 50% is correct. I think it may just you take AoE effects but no damage. :I've accidentally cast Cone of Cold on Leilana (didn't see her in the fray) and knocked off half her health, as well as blast Alister and Dogmeat with a Fireball. They all took damage. --DarkJeff 05:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Just started a new game on Nightmare and checked the menu while I was at it. I was right. Casual AND Normal your party is immune to FF. Hard is 50% and Nightmare is 100%. I just corrected the info on the wiki ^^. -Goblinlordx 07:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Are we playing the same game? I'm at patch 1.01 and if you start a new game, the normal tooltip clearly states that FF is half damage and the hard tooltip is 100% FF. There's more concrete information about each difficulty level at the unofficial manual http://dragonage.gulbsoft.org/doku.php/difficulty. Playing on normal mode, I just did a quake with Shale and my party definitely took damage in addition to the stun. A123456 07:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :wtf... do I need to take pictures to prove this. I am on X360. No idea what version as I don't remember it grabbing a patch. On X360 it states there is NO FF damage and Hard states there is half. Nightmare states Full FF damage. -Goblinlordx 20:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It's been stated many times that the difficulty varies between consoles and the PC. Can everyone list what platform they're on? I think that may clear up some of the confusion.Sheltim 21:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Arrows do seem to cause FF. Bursting arrow and hail of arrows for instance. Just saw Varric kill Isabela :( Maybe should correct. (PAS) Details The missing manual has the details, I believe. http://dragonage.gulbsoft.org/doku.php/difficulty I'm under the impression that Georg is the one who wrote that. --DarkJeff 05:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) This page could use some explanation of some terms, like what is the Damage Threshold and Potion Cap? I have no idea what either of those things are. 04:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :*BUMP. First time I have seen either of those phrases in connection with DA. Best guess for 'damage threshold' is the minimum amount necessary to disrupt enemy spellcasting. Absolutely no definition of terms = very sloppy. --Asari fetish (talk) 19:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Experience Is experience influenced by the difficulty settings? Thanks --WizDoc (talk) 01:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : I doubt that, because on highest difficulty level you would then reach level 25 too soon, while on easiest setting you'd never get close to 25 even with all DLCs.-- (talk) 22:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) "Ideal order you should..." This is rambling and doesn't really have anything at all to do with Difficulty settings, which is the name of the page... --Yeti magi (talk) 19:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :It has been removed. The text is on Main quests (Origins). --'D.' (talk · ) 19:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC)